The present invention relates to a longitudinal wood peeling or veneer cutting machine, i.e. a machine in which a log cut from green undressed timber and named hereafter "balk" to be cut, is introduced endwise and driven longitudinally against a knife forming an angle of about 10.degree. with the advancing direction of the balk, which corresponds obviously to the orientation of the fibers or grain of the wood so that the splitting effect is almost zero whereas the cutting effect is maximum, which makes it possible to obtain veneers of truly constant thickness having excellent mechanical qualities and with two glazed surfaces without any conventional defects, such as split open face or torn closed face, which usually result from transverse wood peeling or cutting, whether it is horizontal or vertical.
The invention also relates to a wood peeling installation comprising at least one longitudinal peeling machine of the invention.
In the field of longitudinal wood peeling machines, at the present time a machine is known formed by a very thick table fixed to a solid frame, the balk to be peeled being generally in the form of a plank or square or rectangular cross section timber whose thickness cannot exceed 200 mm and which is driven longitudinally, e.g. by means of an upper belt pressed on the wood. The veneer coming from this peeling machine abuts against the end of the frame so that, despite the presence of a lower spout shaped metal sheet guide, said veneer leaves the machine laterally and in a spiral and falls in a perfectly haphazard direction on the loose pile of previously cut veneers, the veneers thus obtained not even being able to be stacked manually for subsequent drying because they are twisted independently of each other on leaving this known peeling machine.